


【灵杉】真心话

by baicha344



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baicha344/pseuds/baicha344
Kudos: 20





	【灵杉】真心话

*abo私设

*设定时间在羽化成蝶首演排练期间

——你守护我的繁华

——我收藏你的真心话

——我们用微笑坚定步伐

—— …………

深夜将近一点，空荡的练习室里只有两个人，在音乐的播放下，一起练习着舞蹈。

这首歌的舞台设计以剧情为重，舞蹈虽然有些简单，但苏杉杉和马玉灵都知道，就算是简单的舞蹈，还得要靠一点一点的联系增加默契度，这样表现出来才会好看。

因为两个人都深知这一点，所以就更加的努力。

此时的练习室里略显空荡，在下午的时候e队的人已经把十六人曲都过了一遍，所以晚上她们就开始和同组的人一起练着自己的unit曲，一点一点地抠一些小细节，每个人都卯足了劲要把新公演的首演做到最好。

到了半夜，大家伙都饿了，外卖到了之后e队的人都像是饿死鬼投胎一样地冲了下去。

苏杉杉不愿意下去，和苏杉杉一起搭档的马玉灵见她没走脚边也慢了下来。

苏杉杉饿自然是饿的，但她这个人犟得不行，公演前的这段时间一直在和她的体重较劲，说什么都要控制在41kg以下，所以这时候肯定不会去凑这个热闹。

马玉灵看看她，也没劝，反正苏杉杉是谁劝都不听的，特别是她马玉灵。

马玉灵撇嘴。

看苏杉杉不走，马玉灵想了想还是抓紧好好练习一下才好，所以也跟着苏杉杉留了下来。

在练习的时候，舞蹈里有一个动作是转一小半个圈，在跳的时候苏杉杉的身体晃了一下没站稳，本就站在苏杉杉身后的马玉灵见状，忙上去接住她。

马玉灵见苏杉杉捂着头，知道她是头晕了，从自己裤子口袋掏了掏，拿出了一颗糖。

她知道苏杉杉低血糖，又减肥，所以偶尔也会在身上放上一两颗糖。

“诺，吃吧。”

苏杉杉看了一眼糖，又看了一眼马玉灵。

“不要，我自己有。”苏杉杉想也没想就拒绝了，一如既往的傲娇得很。

但马玉灵没理她，把包装撕掉就直接塞进了苏杉杉的嘴里。

“不要，待会儿你晕倒了我可不管你啊。”

因为马玉灵的动作实在是有些简单粗暴，一下子磕到了苏杉杉的嘴唇，苏杉杉有些吃痛，但毕竟是已经塞进了嘴里，还是乖乖的含住了糖，一双眼睛愤愤地看着她。

直男！

然后转过身去就不再理她。

本就是站在苏杉杉身后一点的地方的马玉灵，在这么一番动作之后，看到了苏杉杉日常总是藏在衣领下的浅色的腺体，好奇地凑过去，温热的吐息喷洒在苏杉杉的后颈，让她一阵瑟缩。

作为一个成年许久却迟迟不分化的雏态，马玉灵对这些东西颇为好奇，仗着自己是雏态，动不动就跑到队友里分化的那些人身边，左看看，右瞧瞧，充满了好奇，就连苏杉杉马玉灵也不怕死地凑过去看，这个时候苏杉杉总会脸红的一把把她推开。

马玉灵撇撇嘴。

不就是看看嘛，有什么了不起的。

但是苏杉杉又能说什么，她跟一个雏态又有什么好说的。

想到这里苏杉杉就一肚子气，一个肘击就往马玉灵身上招呼而去。

马玉灵这时候倒是机灵的很，见势不妙一下子把苏杉杉拉进了怀里，苏杉杉没了受力点自然也就打不了她了。

可不知为什么，马玉灵皱了皱眉头，往苏杉杉的脖子那里凑近了一点。

“苏杉杉，我好像闻到了什么气味。”

苏杉杉恨得牙痒痒正想把马玉灵推开，听到马玉灵的声音却是一愣。

“味道，什么味道？”

但马玉灵没有应答，像是受了蛊惑一般往哪里又凑了一点，鼻尖差一点就贴上了那抹浅色。

“好像…好像是茶叶的味道。”

“是什么呢……”

马玉灵喃喃自语，说着越发贴近贴近了苏杉杉的后颈。

苏杉杉一惊。

味道！

难道……

苏杉杉刚想到这里，马玉灵身上隐隐散发出来的气息就证明了这一猜想。

“马玉灵，你在分化。”苏杉杉用手肘隔开了两人。

队里的人大多都已经分化，苏杉杉心想，绝不能让马玉灵再呆在这里，不然等一下她们回来了就遭了。

想着想着苏杉杉保持了镇静，虽然因为马玉灵的原因身体有些发热，但毕竟认真起来是个冷静的人，想拉了她回房间。

可马玉灵只顾凑在杉杉身边，嗅着她身上的味道，把她抱得紧紧地，唇还轻轻印了上去。

苏杉杉身体一软差点摔下去，幸亏马玉灵把她抱得更紧了些才没有摔倒。

苏杉杉知道分化的时候每个人都会或多或少地失去些理智，只靠着些本能，也拿她没什么办法，任她抱着但还是扯着她回了房间。

苏杉杉的房间比较近，所以也就带了她回去，可刚一进去苏杉杉就知道糟了，越发清晰的气味她身边肆意蔓延，是清新的青草清香，干净、纯粹，像是院子里刚刚修剪过的草坪，又下了一场阵雨，还带着湿漉漉的水汽。

苏杉杉感受着自己身体产生的反应，还有那股气味里带着的隐隐压迫力。

马玉灵分化成了alpha！

苏杉杉是omega，自然是没有alpha的抑制剂，而身体隐隐的变化让苏杉杉心惊，她知道事态有些糟糕，受了马玉灵信息素的影响，她提前发情了。

受着马玉灵信息素的诱导，苏杉杉的脸色越发殷红，一股甘醇柔和的白茶味便蔓延开来，马玉灵刚刚分化，怎么能受得了omega信息素的刺激，拉过了她，一下子推倒到了床上。

苏杉杉被马玉灵突然的动作弄得有些懵，但马玉灵却是不管不顾，伏下身压在她身上便亲上了她的嘴唇。

说起来，马玉灵还没有亲过她呢，没有这样细致的，深刻的吻过她柔软的嘴唇。

品尝到了这样的味道，马玉灵有些着迷，舌尖一遍一遍地舔过柔软的唇瓣，在苏杉杉忍不住张开嘴喘息时趁势钻了进去，在湿润的口腔里翻搅，激起了靡靡的水声。

马玉灵毕竟是个刚分化的alpha，从未接过吻更别提吻技，牙齿几次磕到了苏杉杉的嘴唇，苏杉杉有些吃痛，清醒了些，两只手捧着她的脸把她推开，却看到了她的眼睛。

如初生的小兽，单纯懵懂，还带着让苏杉杉不知所措的期待和欲念。

苏杉杉愣神的功夫，马玉灵便不再与她相争，转移了目标，亲吻慢慢向下。

除了让她十分喜欢的散发着浓郁香气的后颈，还有柔软脆弱的颈部，形状精致的锁骨，都是她往日里无法细致描绘的风景。

马玉灵的唇在锁骨上游移，苏杉杉身上的衣物早已被她扯得凌乱。拽着苏杉杉的衣服，她一颗颗地解开了衬衣的扣子，抿着苏杉杉脖子上的细腻皮肤，随着嘴唇的游移，一点一点地蹭掉了肩带。

咬着苏杉杉肩上的细嫩皮肤，马玉灵带了几分着迷。

苏杉杉除了黑点，没有什么不好嘛。

苏杉杉要是知道她在想什么，一定会一脚把她踹下床。

因为身体的情潮，苏杉杉面色红润，眼睛沁出了点点水光，眼波潋潋，漂亮的眼睛看着她，里面仿佛藏了许多情深。

马玉灵不过匆忙一眼，便再也移不开眼睛。

指尖沾了湿润，怀里的苏杉杉因为着这一点触碰而有些发抖，但马玉灵却没有顾及什么，也无暇顾及，欲望在心里横冲直撞，颈后的腺体有些胀痛，身体不论何处都在叫嚣着把眼前的人吞噬殆尽。

苏杉杉本是要强的性格，对上马玉灵苏杉杉更是不肯认输，但在此时，她却无力的攀附在马玉灵身上，任由浪潮一波一波将她淹没。

发情期的omega十分的脆弱不堪，这就越加激发了新生alpha天生的暴虐心情，指尖的力道一次比一次重。

含着口中脆弱的腺体，听着苏杉杉控制不住的低低喘息，马玉灵终于是忍不住暗了眸色，没有一丝迟疑的咬了下去。

拥着怀里香软的人，马玉灵还是没忍住，深度标记了，可苏杉杉却是一点办法都没有，但其实更多的是纵容吧。

对于马玉灵，苏杉杉总是这样的。她对她好，却从不表示出来，藏得严严实实的，甚至会用刺来包裹着这份好意。

如果不太了解她们，也许还会以为她们有仇，毕竟苏杉杉从来没跟别人吵过架，但一跟马玉灵在一起，却是一点就炸，但她们都是这么吵吵闹闹过来的，所以谁都很清楚的知道，既使是这样，马玉灵对于苏杉杉来说还是最重要不过的人。

所以这一次苏杉杉没有拒绝，就算是有了抑制剂，她也许还是不会拒绝吧。

时隔许久，迟迟没有分化的雏态终于得偿所愿的分化成了alpha，也在这个时候，拥有了自己的伴侣。

床上，苏杉杉侧着身子背对着马玉灵，摆明了生着气不想理她，但马玉灵还是凑了上去，环着她的腰，把她揽在了怀里。

嗅着苏杉杉身上的白茶味，马玉灵心情十分舒畅。

“对不起嘛，我下次轻点。”

“苏杉杉，我想对你说一句真心话。”

马玉灵声音更低了些。

“我喜欢你。”


End file.
